The present invention relates to undergarments and particularly to panty-type undergarments. More particularly, the present invention provides a novel panty-type undergarment having a crotch opening between a crotch segment and a front panel wherein the crotch opening extends generally parallel to a waistband of the undergarment and first and second fastener means, such as Velcro-type fastener means, are provided adjacent the crotch opening to facilitate selective opening and closing of the crotch opening by selectively peeling apart and pressing together the first and second fastener means.
The prior art illustrates various types of undergarments with certain crotch opening devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,836 discloses a girdle wherein a "V"-shaped crotch opening is provided and a pair of "V"-shaped closure devices are provided. And, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,146 further discloses an undergarment having slip and panties wherein a crotch opening and closure arrangement is provided. However, that old arrangement specifically relates to snap-type fasteners, which would not be capable of the peeling opening and press closing provided of the crotch opening as provided by arrangements within the scope of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,469 describes a foundation garment that, as the one also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,836, provides closure arrangement having a generally "V"-shaped appearance and, as in the aforenoted U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,146, employs snap fastener means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,341 shows a slip-type undergarment having a crotch closure with double snap fasteners wherein overlapping halves are utilized.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,419 describes a leotard arrangement having a crotch opening and closure utilizing hooks, snaps or zippers at the narrowest point between the leg openings, rather than above the narrowest point.